nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Cale (Hero!AU)
Alpha is the voice of reason of Team Justice, and the third youngest member, being only a year older than the Archibald twins. History Cale Santiago was born to Fauacuaipa "Fau" and Neela Santiago in New York City. He had a four year older brother named Ferenc, which he highly idolized since the moment he laid his eyes on him. The idolization as Cale grew older turned into a relentless determination of helping his older brother as their powers progressed, and Ferenc drew the drawbacks of drawbacks. His brother's newly developed powers made everyone afraid of him, everyone except Cale. Cale used his emotional control in order to calm down people as his brother's fear inducing power overwhelmed and frightened them. Cale desperately tried to do the best he could for his brother but Ferenc still had it rough growing up with the powers he had, and the only one he really had were his little brother, so many years his junior. As a result, Ferenc grew distant from Cale and sought out bad crowds, eventually joining a gang were the leader really scared young Cale. Cale saw his brother less and less after that, he still tried to help him, to support him, but it never is quite enough. Because who would want to be around people that behaved coldly, and with eternal fear behind their eyes, even after he now learned to control his powers somewhat? But their parents are still too afraid of Ferenc, of what he can do, how he made them feel. And Cale can understand that, but he still misses his older brother desperately, and never lost his hope for him. Even after Ferenc turned into Feral, one of the city dogs, and then eventually Fear, the villain. Becoming The Alpha Currently unknown. Later Life Cale met during one of Team Justice's mission Karen "Kitty" Price, a freelancing photographer, and an attraction were instant between the two. Although at first it was more of extremely heated arguments as the young photographer did anything but listen to the hero's instructions of "step away from the scene, we need to evacuate the area", instead trying to get closer to the scene to get better pictures. Karen Price was the one person that Cale lost his bearings around, where he lost his usual calm personality. To say the least, they did little else but argued and did other heated things in dark alleys, for the entire first period of seeing each other. However, Karen's relentless prosecution of Team Justice never wavered, to Cale's dismay, and she still pestered them about photos and interviews, and who the members of the team really were. Her persecution if any got even fiercer now that she had a hold up on The Alpha himself, a actual member of Team Justice. It wasn't until the rest of the team got noticed about their secret meetings that it turned truly complicated. The team didn't approve of him being involved with anyone while being still in his suit, his secret identity being at far too great a risk for it to being a good idea. So Cale gets the idea that he should pursue Karen as himself instead. So he tries to hit on her, to talk with her, but he's not as confident without his costume, so she's really not that interested in his trying to flirt with her because she's already fooling around with someone so far much interesting, The Alphha, a superhero. It all ends with him slipping in his attempt to flirt with her, and accidentally revealing something she'd only told him when he were the Alpha. He tries to cover it over, but she's already suspicious and doesn't listen to his explaining at all, and out front tells him she knows who he is. And suddenly, the one thing he were trying to conceal in his attempt to date her as a normal man, had been discovered anyway. Cale had always been a lousy liar, so the team quickly found out that someone now knows, making them all compromised, including their families, especially since it were a nosy photographer that knew of them now. They ordered him to bring Karen in, so that they could establish a ground with her. Despite being unsure, Cale did it and Karen takes completely charge of the conversation. The only one not overthrown by her is Commander, the leader. Between the two of them an agreement is met, she get's first dibs on exclusive interviews and photos and she will keep her mouth shut about their identities, and her knowledge of them. Their relationship gets a little rocky after that, understandably, but the fact that they didn't need to sneak around anymore, around the public or the team made the couple at the end closer then ever before, and their dates stopped being just meetings of lusts and instead started being real dates with talking, dinner and sharing of feelings and dreams. The two got married in the late autumn after three years of dating and fourteen months later they welcomed a newborn son, Aiden. The little boy was followed five years later by a little daughter, Hailey. Neither one of his children developed powers, a fact he at first got a little disappointed over when puberty hit with the both of them, and no sprouting of powers happened. Cale felt as his family legacy would end with him, his powers so incorporated within him and his brother. But spending a family reunion at the Archibald's quickly left him feeling relieved in the end that he had two non-powered children. The teenage years proved quite handful anyway for the couple. Appearance Santiago are biracial, with a Peruvian father and a mother born of East Indian parents. Santiago has his mother's almond shaped eyes and his father's natural darker complexion. He has short black hair kept in neat fashion and hazel brown eyes. He's tall and muscular with a broad chest from the hours working the gym. Cale is 6' 1" (1.85m) and weighs 197 lbs (89kg). Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced strength * Metamorphic ability: He can transform himself into a big black mutt and a huge black wolf. He usually transform himself into his dog-form when he needs to spy or another situation where he needs to be discrete, and then turns into his big wolf-form in battle. If Alpha is unconscious for a short while, he will revert back to human form. Sometimes, if Alpha is in a tight suit or if he hits something during his transformation, he will be unable to transform. * Emotional Control: He can make people feel calm and more easy-going and relaxed. The Alpha is one of very few persons who are immune against the fear increasing power of Howl/Fear. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant Strength Level Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment *'Alpha Suit': As The Alpha, he wears a full bodysuit, of blue and grayish black, that is completely comprised of Kevlar nano-filaments that are both extremely durable and light. Due to the means of his transforming powers, Alpha's suit is specifically made to accommodate it; As he transforms into his mutt or wolf forms, his suit changes with him to accommodate his animal and human forms, contracting into the shape of a collar and then also instantaneously expanding back to the full body suit when he changes back to human. **'Mask': The Alpha's domino mask grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. The mask is also outfitted with security systems and has a transmitter/receiver. Transportation Family tree Notes * Santiago's first power, emotional control, manifested when he was 6 years old. His second powers of enhanced strength and metamorphic ability came as he came into puberty, at 12 years. Trivia * Santiago is the younger brother of former villain Fear now turned hero, ''Howl. * Santiago and his brother are biracial. Cale's father was born in Peru and is of descent, while Cale's mother was born in the US by parents originating from India. * Santiago grew up with several different languages being spoken in the house, and therefore is fluent in English, as well as Spanish, Quechua and Indo-Aryan. Cale, however, only truly favors English and Spanish. Etymology * Cale as a given name could be derived from the surname Caleb. Caleb is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Caleb is "faith, devotion, whole hearted". In the Bible, Caleb is a companion of Moses and Joshua, and was noted for his astute powers of observation and fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds; his devotion to God is symbolized by the "dog" in some traditions. A interesting coincidence or fate? It will probably never be uncovered. * Otoronco is Quechua meaning "Jaguar". * Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Team Justice members Category:Metahuman